


Will you shut up?

by ChoniToppaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: By rambling, F/F, Fluff, Maggie rambles when she's nervous, She's also an idiot, but she makes up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoniToppaz/pseuds/ChoniToppaz
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hey loved your fic on archive, anyways if you're taking prompts, what about one that Maggie just realised that she liked alex after saying no, and then she HAS to tell her, so she goes at Alex's and starts talking about how she feels about her and she is nervous so she just can't stop talking, then Alex kisses her so she stops talking too much too fast lol





	

"I’ll see ya" 

It breaks her heart to hear the crack in Alex’s voice. 

It breaks her heart to see the way Alex tries so hard not to let any tears fall in front of her. 

She watches as Alex leaves, not able to stop her, because what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? 

She already said what she wanted to say. Right? 

But if... If she wanted to be just friends, then why does the kiss felt so good? Why did it feel so right?

She didn’t even realized her hand was touching her lips, as if to keep the warmth that Alex’s mouth left it there. 

Maggie stays still for a couple of minutes, not understanding what she was feeling at the moment. 

"You need a drink?" She hears M’gann saying, having watched the whole scene that just happened. 

The brunette turns her head to look at the alien and just nods, going to sit in one of the stools. 

She accepts the drink her friends puts in front of her and takes a sip. 

She lets her mind wander. 

To the first time she saw Alex, and how she though she was beautiful. 

Annoying, but beautiful.

She thinks about how Alex was the first person she liked to work with, how she made Maggie actually enjoy working with a partner. 

Maggie thinks about that one time she might have been a little jealous of Supergirl because the superhero worked with Alex everyday and they were so close to each other.

The short woman thinks about Alex in that blue dress and how beautiful she looked in it, how nice their hands fit together, how warm Alex’s hands were. 

Maggie thinks about the day Alex came out to her and how she felt a little happier, how she felt something in her stomach, a little sparkle of… Hope maybe?

She hadn’t notice that until now, no. But it was there that day, and it was there when Alex held her hand, when Alex went after her the first time they met, saving her from that crazy alien chick.

It was always there and she hadn’t even realized. 

And now Alex was probably alone in her apartment, probably crying because of her and – 

“Shit” She whispered to herself, getting up and throwing some money at the table. 

Maggie had always been slow when it came to this kind of stuff. 

Or maybe not slow, maybe she just liked to pretend that no one actually could have her that way. She liked to think that now one could make her vulnerable. She liked to think that no one could have her heart. 

But the thing is… Alex already had her heart – in a way – since the first time they met. 

But Maggie had buried that so deep down, that even herself didn’t know that.

She was scared of commitment, yes, but she also couldn’t think about not having Alex in her life, and she also really wanted to kiss her again. 

Maggie had only drank one or two sips of her drink, she knew she could drive, and she would honestly die if she had to wait for a taxi. 

She took less than ten minutes to get to Alex’s house.

She didn’t even know what to say to her, but she knew she had to go there. And say something, because the mere thought of Alex crying because of her made her cringe. 

She knocked the door after taking some minutes to calm herself down. 

Maybe Alex didn’t even want to see her. Not maybe, of course Alex didn’t want to see her in that moment, but she had to tell her, she had to tell her before she changed her mind and let her fear consume her.

Alex opened the door and even if Maggie knew she might be crying, the image in front of her made her feel so bad about what she did. 

Alex had puffy eyes from crying, she had her arms around herself and even if Maggie was obviously the smaller one… Alex looked so small and vulnerable in that moment and it physically hurt Maggie. 

“Oh no, no, no.” Maggie got into the apartment before Alex could even speak, she started pacing before Alex shut the door. 

“Maggie? I really don’t feel like talking right now.” She was confused and her voice was hoarse from crying. 

She really wanted to be alone and even if she wanted someone, that someone was not Maggie right now.

“Look, I know you really don’t want to see me right now. And I totally respect that but I also really need to talk to you and it can’t wait.” Maggie was still pacing and Alex just frowned deeper as she stood close to her door. “I was really stupid. Like… Really, really stupid today. But I didn’t realized I was being stupid at the moment.” The short woman finally stopped and looked at Alex. 

If she was going to admit her feelings after what she did to Alex, she had to at least have the decency to look at her in the eyes – even if it made her more nervous. 

“I’m sorry Danvers.” Maggie saw the way Alex’s lips trembled and she looked at the floor. “I – I was an idiot, and I thought I was doing the right thing but then I just really wanted to kiss you again.” Alex looked back at her, confusion written all over her features. “I didn’t realized I liked you before you kissed me because you know… I’m really scared of commitment, and of course you didn’t know that ‘cause I just told you, and I guess I might have buried any feelings I have for you, because I’m actually a chicken when it comes to my love life. But then you ran out of the bar and it made me think about so many things and how I really like you, and like to be with you, and I think you’re beautiful, and you’re really good partner even if I don’t really like having a partner and –“

“Maggie” Alex was smiling a little as she tried to make the other woman to listen to her voice. 

“And then I was scared again because – you don’t know that but – I have a list of pretty awful relationships and I didn’t want to put you on that list as well because I really like being around you and you’re the only person in National City that I actually like you know?” 

“Sawyer.” Alex tried again, amused with the rambling. 

“But then I remembered that you were probably crying because of me and I couldn't let this happen because I actually feel the same about you and couldn’t let my stupid fear get in the way this time and I –“

Maggie was cut off by Alex’s lips covering hers and she immediately kissed her back this time, letting her eyes fall shut and her hands rest on Alex’s neck.   
It was quick and Alex was moving away from her far too soon, but her hands were still in Maggie’s face, her thumb caressing the brunette’s cheek. 

“Will you shut up now?” The redhead had such a big smile on her face.

And Maggie smiled back at her, knowing she had made the right decision coming here.

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll shut up now Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to write this because of college but here it is!   
> Tumblr is detectivessawyer.tumblr.com :)


End file.
